The Quest for the Holey Grail
by KingAurthr2
Summary: King Aurthr and Harry Potter and people from Lord of Rings go on a quest to stop the Dark ones from destroying the world.   This is the real verson I lost my password for old acount. - KingAurthr
1. Chapter 1 The Holey Grayil

Once apon a tim King Aurthur and Lancellot were siting in Camelot round the round tabel. Sudden a night carged into the room and yelled "Aurthur! We know were the Holey Grayil is!" Aurthur gassped "I have been lookign for this cup for years! Quick, Lancelot, we must gather the army and go on qeust to get it!" So then Lancellot and Aurther and all the other nights went on ther horses and rode toward the palce were the night had said the greil was hidden.


	2. Chapter 2 The Golbet of Fires

When Aurthir and Lancelot and all the rest of the nights made it to the place they sawd an old rooined castel. In the castle was a scary lite made from a pumkin and some crepy candels. "We must be care" said Aurthur as he wander into the castel door. As he went insid ther was a flash of magic and Aurthur fell down. "What happen!" cryd aurthr "Who are you?" said a voice from the dark. Aurthur look up and it was a small boy with glases and black hair. He had a skar on hs face and then he knew who it was. "Harry Potter!" yelled Authr loudlyt "King Aurthr and Lancelot" repliyed harry. "We have come her to seek the holey grail, do you know were it is?" "Yes, the grail is atually the goblet of fire from the harry poter book" "Gasp" Aurthu said as he stood uprite. "Yes, it is ture. We must join forces and use it power to stop the dark ones!" "what are the dark ones" "They are all the evil wizard from harry potter books and also Morderd from King Aurthur story and also orcs from Lord of Ring plus some other." "Ok" said Authur as he wented outside to get lancelto.


	3. Chapter 3 The lair of the drak ones

In the creepy lair of the dark ones their was Sauron from lord of the rings, voledomor from the harrpotter and also Morded and some evil ghost and ther was eben some skelton and also a Lic King from Wrodl fo Warcraf. They sat around a tabel maked from skul of their enemy. "We must kill harry" said Voldermor. "Yes and also we must kil King Aurthr because he has many nights that coud come and harm us" agree Morded. Sauron smash the tabel with iron glove and said "We mist also stop frodo and sam and gandalt and all those from destroying the ring becayse the ring will destroy all of us." Lick King said "I agree" and the evil skeleon and ghost roared with agreement. Suddeny a dark man appered in the dorway of the room. It was a man made of blood. He said "Evil lord, we have knews of the Aurthr and harry poter! I saw them go into dark creep castel at night yesterday" Voldemor utterd an evil lauf and said "Ha ha ha! We will attack them tonite!" And so bunch of skeleton and ghsot and also ringwrath and death feeder from harry potter went to find the castel and attack Aurthur and harry.


	4. Chapter 4 indian jones and holey grailk

As Aurthr, lancelto and the nights and harry sat inside the castle and talk they herd a knock at the windo. Aurthr peered out of door and saw a man in a hat with a whip. It was indian jones! "Hello indian Jones" Aurthr said out of window. "Hello aurthr" said indian jones. "I have hard ther was a holey grail in here!" "Yes there is but it is also golbet of fire from harry potter book" "Oh ok" "We could use your jelp to stop the dark ones from getting it because if tey do they wil destroy the wrold" "Ok I will help" said indian jones and he cane and sat round the table with the rest of them. "So we must make a plan to stop the drak ones and their evil plot to kill all the peopel on world" "Yes" replid harry as he scrated his scar in thought. Indian jones brougt a crystal skull form his pocket and said "This skul is magicl. It can help us to destroy the dark ones" "Good idea" said Aurthr. So they made a pln to use the crystal skul to stop Voldemor and the rest of the drak ones from their evil plot to destroy the wrodl.


	5. Chapter 5 the dark ones attack

So Aurthr indian jones and harry potter and also lancelt spent the night at the old creep castel. They all went to sleep but suddenly a noise woke them up. indian Jones look out of window and saw a army of skeleton ghots and death feeder and ringwrath led by the man made of blood. "Gasp" he cried and told the others what he had sawn. "Quick get your wepons" said Aurthr so they got their weaons ready. Aurthr had exaclibur harry had a wand and indian Jones wipped a pistol out of his pocket with his whip and put it into his hand and then he loded it with bullet. Lancelt went downstair to get the other nights to help. Indian jones fired bullets at the skeletos and they fell down ded. Harry did a spell and some ghost were destroyed and then Aurthur jumps throu the window and used exalibur to kil some of the death dealer. The lead death deeler was lucis malfoy. He tried to do a avadra kadabra spell but then Aurthur stab him with xcalibur and the blood poored down his front and robes. He screamed "Ah ah" but Aurtur did not stop stabing him until he fell down on the flor ded. Then the ringwrath and the man mad of blood and some ghost that were not killed by harry spell ran away back to the dark ones secret lar to tell what had happed. "I am sorry drak ones but we coud not stop them they were too powerrful for lucicus and his death deelers." "What!" yelled Suaron and the lick king and they stood up in anger. "I am sorry" said the man made of blood with a pathefic voice but they did not listen. "Next tim we must make sure we defet them" "Yeah" agreed Vodlermor.


	6. Chapter 6 the russian and the nazis

The drak ones suddeny stoped their meeting as the door open. Then some nazi and the russian woman from indian Jones and the crystal skull came inside. They all had gun and lots of bullets and then the woman said "We have come to join the dark ones we want to kill Indian jones" "Ok" said Mordered and then they began to train. Voldermor teached them some spell and Sauron give them some orc armor to wear. Also the woman joined the table with the other head dark ones. "Our last plan failed we need a new plan" said Vodelmor "Yes" agree lick king. "This tim we need to attack secretly not with massive army" "Good idea" and so they made a plan to send a few nazi and ringwrath who survive last fight to go under secret tunel to find harry and Aurthr and the others. Meanwhile at the castel Harry and indian jones and Aurthr were setting out to meet frodo and gandalf so they could combin the power of crystal skull and ring and holey grail together into one weapon to slay drak ones. They met Hagrid outside who carry their things and also lancelto and his nights. "where is gandalg and the others" asked harry "Don't know" reply hagrid "but maybe they are at the forbidden forest" "Ok we will go to forbidden forest" said Aurthr and then they set off.


	7. Chapter 7 forbidden forest

Soon harry and hagrid and Aurthr and indian jones had made it to forbidden forest. It was dark and scare and they stood outside it. "We cannot see" said hagrid so harry made a lumos and his wand lighted up for them to see path ahead. There was lots of black trees and grass and also it was misty. So they went in. Aurthr could see eyes in the tree so he pulled out his excaliber and stab the tree but there was nothing there. "What are you doin" said Hagrid "I thought there was somethin in it" "Ok" The keep walking until they saw a clearing. In the clearing was bones and skeleton on the floor and also dead body on the trees and blood on the floor. "I do not like it" said Indian jones. Suddenly as them walk in a loud roar. A three headed dog come into the clearing. "Fluffy!" exclaimed hagrid and he went and stroke fluffy on the head and rub his chin "Fluffy will help us find the frodo and hobbit" so fluffy did a sniff on the ground and then he found the trail.


	8. Chapter 8 the spider attack

They followd the trail to a large cave in the cave was lots of spider webs. Harry was scare but Aurthr said "Do not be scared it is only web" and slash them with exalibur so they all fell down. They walked into the cave and then they saw some spider cocoons with gandalf, sam, frodo, aragorn and the rest inside. "Help" cried frodo and so they cut down the coocoos and set them free. "What happened" said Aurthr "it was spiders they trapped us in the web" "Did you kill them" "No they are still there" and then the heard a loud hiss. Suddenly two monster spider came down from cealing it was Shelob and Aragog! They were working for dark ones. Many baby spiders came also. "Attack" cried aragog and then the baby spiders attacked. Arthr stabed some with excalibur and harry did a flipondo spel and knock some down a big hole. Hagrid stomped some and fluffy eat them and the lord of the rings people also stab some baby spiders. Indian jones kill some with his wip. Then when they had won Agargog and shelobb attacked and also the terror spiner spider from zuludrak in world of Wacraft. merry and pipen got caught and eaten but everyone else fort the spiders and then they died. "I am sorry mery and pipin" said gandalf "but now we must defeat the dark ones" and so they all started to go toward the dark one lair to make the ultimate wepon to destroy it.


	9. Chapter 9 in the lare of the drak ones

Soon they made it to the secret laur of the dark ones. At the door was skulls and bones and then they went inside. Inside the floor was made of skuls and the wall of bones and blood pored out of the floor and the walls and the doors were painted in blood. There was torch made of human skulls with cadanel inside like a pumpin on the walls as well. "What is this palce" said Hagrid and then he herd a noise outside the door. It was the secret nazi attack! So they got the wepons again and ready to figt. 20 nazis come inside with guns and spells and also orc armor. They shot at Aurthr but he used his sheild to delfect the bullet. And then they did a spell and the skull on the wall come alive into skeleons and the skeltons attacked harry poiter and hargird. The skeleton growned and run froward in a army to kill gandalf and the rest of the lord of the rings. Gandalg did a magic blast and burn some skeleton and then araggorn swung the sword and cut some sekeltons. Becuase they were made of bones they did not bled but the fell down on the flor dead any way. The skeleons were all ded but one was left and he kill sam with sharp bone finger claws. "Sam" cryed frodo and he stabbd the last sekelton and it died as well. "Poor sam" said indian jones "but at least we killed the skeletons" and then the ringwrath and rest of the nazis attacked. Indian joens pulled a flamethrower out if his pocket and burned the nazis but the armor protected them. "It is no good" showted indian jones. Then the ringwrath did a ringwrath screach and everyone got sacred and fell on the flor and the celaing made of more skulls starts to colapes in. It was rain skuls and blod and bones and dead bodies from the screach but Aurthru and lacelto got up and did a masive stab with ther swords and kill the ringwrath. Some balck blood spill on the floor and then the ded body disapered. "We are the winr" chierd indian jones but then they saw a dor and through he dorr was the man made of blood!


	10. Chapter 10 the man made from blood

(other title: i am no man)

When hary sor the man mad of blood he scraem and said "Ah it is my arch enemy the man made of blood! It is realy prof Quirel blood reanimaled into life and also mixed in is some blod from the man who is a rat and also blood from some death feader! Also it is the spirit of the which king from lord of the ring" "yes" agree Hagrid and then hary said "Quick my freind run away I will fight the man made of blood" and so Aurthr and indian jones and the others all ran away from the blood. "Ha ha ha" laufed the man and he made it rain blod from the seeling and also from the flor and then he set the blod on fire. He turn into a pond of boilin blod and began to swim towoord hary and hargrid. So hary did a abrava kedarvr spell but it hit the blood and disapareted "Oh no the spell dont work" said harry and then the blod turnd back to a man and said "you cannot harmn me I am the man made of blood". "It is true" so then the turn to flee but suddenly through the seling fell aowin from lord of thr rings in a disguise of a man (she had not been kort by spider) so they stop runing. "ha ha ha" said the blod and then his other hed on the back of his said "ha ha ha I am the lord volermor head and no man canot kill us" hary did another spell but it mis the blood and so he run behind hargrid and flufy who growl at the blod. "i am no men" yellowed ageowin and sliced the blood with her sword and the blod man bleeded all ofer the flor and the walls and screamd "no no I canot be died" "yes you can" said eowhin and took of the disguise "it is a woman" "yes you fool" "oh i am defeated" and then the blood man set of fire and burn away into the wind. "horay" shouted hagrind and hary and then they ran to the others with eyeowin.


	11. Chapter 11 the fight of the bat man

Later hary and hargid and iowin and flufy made it bak to the place were the other were waiting. "What happen" sayed argaron "We fort the man made of blod" "Did you victori" "yes we did" "That is good" and so they carryied on to the scary chaimber of the dark ones headqarters. It was dark but gandaf and harry did a lumos spel (hary had teach some harry pioter magic to gandalf) so it was alight enuf to walk. They walked for ours and ours and ours maybe even for daes but eventual they maid it to the door of the dark ones headqorters. It was a door make of skull and bone and dead bodi and even some eyeballs in tere. There was blood poir out of door and handel and floor and a sine paint in black blood "DARK ONE LARE IF YOU ENTER YOU WILL BE KILL" "look" saud indian jones it is a evil sign "yes" replied legolas and he shot the dor with a arrow to see if he cood open it. The dor did not move even 1 centeemeter so then argaron hit it with his sword and it fell down on the flor. Then a lowd voice rung out "the lare is under attack" "oh no it was tarpped" said King Arthr and so they hid in a hole in wall made off skulls. A lot of evil bat came out of door with evil read eyes and bited borhomir who did not fit in the hole. Then a big man who was half a bat came out of the door and shooted bohirimir in the chest like in the movie with alot arrows. "Argh" yell Bohomir and then Argagorn and Legolass and King aurthr and the other went out but the bat man flewed away with wings and laufed "ha ha ha I am the dark ones general and I am very power you canno stop me form kil borhormir" And then they tryied to give borhormir some magic healing spels but it did not and then he dieded on the floor and the blod went throw the floor and into the sewer underneth. "how much more must dyed" say Gandalg sadenly as then they walked throw the door and went to fight dark one.


	12. Chapter 12 the time warp

Inside the door was the final hedqarters of the dark one lair. Eberyone gasp as they sawed the people siting around the evil skul tabel and there was voldermor and Morderd and lick king and the rest. "Ha ha ha you will not excape" they laufed and sudden a trap fell down form the seling and trapped them in a cage. Frodo and gandalf and harry poter and the rest scremed as the lick king did a evil spell and then some zombies came from the flor and they growned. "Oh no" said indian Jones it is zombies help somebody help!. "There is no one" sayed Morderd and laufed with an evil lauf ha ha ha. Then the zombie clawed at the cage to attack and just as they got in and bited frodo sudden a loud noise. It was the tardise from dcotor who! "Quick get inside the tardis we must stop the drak ones in the past" so they ran inside before the zombie cold get any. "Ok we will makes a plan to stop the drak ones in the past before they can make the secret lare" "yes that good idea" "we must not send too many" "ok king arhur and indian jones and gandalg will go" "ok" so r who tooks the rest to castle and put aruthr and indian jones and gandal back into the past with time wrap. In the past it was 20 year ago and then the dark ones had no become on one team yet. "good luck" sayed dr who and then he took the tarduis and flewed back to the real tim. "ok first we go and stop voldermor sayed arthr "ok" relyed indian jones so then they went to sleep to morning then they wold go and kill voldermor.


	13. Chapter 13 buttermans butterbeer

They woked up in their beds in the morning in the past. Gandaf woke up first and cookes some porrage on a stove for ther brekfast. He lighted the fire with his staf (there is no electricuty in the past) and put some oat and suagr in a pan and cooks until it was made into porage. Then indian jones woke up and said "I want some sosage for brekfast aswell" so he put some sosage on the stove. Then aragron work up and they eated a bowl of porrage and sosage each until they were ready to go on quest again. "We must stop volderwrot but first we need to find the won ring form the shire" said gandalg if we do that we can make relic of powar to sop the drak ones taking over the world. "Yes" agreed indian jones and so thet they set off to shire in hobbittown for find the ring. The shire was long way away even in the past so they walked for a long long tim many ours and ours. They walked past gondor where argaron lived but as it was past he was not king yet it was still the horrible man who gets burned in a fire in the movie. after a long tim they made it to the shire but it was dark so the went to the dancing pony in instead. Inside was mr butterbean and he said "hello gandalf and argaron and indian jones what can I get you" "a room for three pleas and also sone chicken wings and burger for our tea" said gandalf and so butterman giffed them a key and they went upstars to the room I will bring the burger soon said butterman and then they closed the door. they started to make plan to go to shire and get ring from past frodo but then they thought oh no maybe bilbo has it in past instead or even the golum has it in stead. "I dont not no" said indian jones we willfind out in morning. "yes" replyoed aragaorn and then the bitterman camed with their burgers nand chicken wing even thow it was past they tasted the same and it was very tasty. they also drank some butterbeer which was made by butterman even though it is really from hogsmeed in hary potter. "now we must sleep" said gandalg and so they sleeped until morning.


	14. Chapter 14 no time for cheese

In the morning they eated some more chicken and burgers and butterbeans and butterbeer and also some porrage. Then they said thanks to the butterman and left to go to shire. they bort a horse from a man each and then rode into the shire. "hello hobbit men were is bilbo and fordo house" "hello argaron and gandalg and indian jones it is up on that hill" so they went up the hill and into the house. It was a small house and ther was frodo and bilbo inside smoking a hobbit pipe and eating some cheese. "hello froodo and bildo" said indian jones and he went and also aet some cheese as it was tasti. "THERE IS NO TIME FOR CHEESE" yellowed gandalgf and he took the cheese and stamped on it. "Quick we need the won ring so we can make artifact of poawer to stop dark ones where is it. I dont know about a ring sayed bilbo "oh no golum must have it" said argaron "yes agreed indian jones" so they quickly ran out of house and back onto their hoirses "sorry about the cheese we will buy a new one" said gadanlf "but now we must hurry" and so they rided along the path out of hobbittown and to the cave were golum lived. the cave was very dark and very smell and also there was ded fish in it and it was not nice at all. "yuk this is horrible" sayd indian jones but we must go in to get the ring" mentioned gandalgf "ok" said Indian jones and so they did on go in. gandlai did a light on his staff and the lite lighted up the cave and so they looked arond for gloum and the won ring. "helllooo" said a voice and it was the glolum and he was sitting ona rock in the nasty cave. "looks whos its iss my preshousses gandalss and indians joneses and aragons theys wants tos takeses ours wons ringses froms uss" "yes we do" put gandalg "firsts yous musts dos as riddleses withs uss" said goulm (becase in the hobbit book he does a riddle with bilbo) "ok agreed argaorn "I will do the first riddel".


	15. Chapter 15 getting a clue

"heres iss thes firsts riddelss" said golum. "what is the nam of that man who can go into the wearwolf form in the third book of harrypotter?" hmm that is a tuff sayed gandalg dooes anyone know the ansewer? and they didnt no it. "oh no what will we do if we cant do the riddel we need the own ring for relic of powear! if we cannt make we will be kill by drak ones" cryed aragaron "I know i have a good plan" relied indian jones. "if we go and find hogwarts in the past we can acsk a student for the answer" "ok that is good plan" ganalf said and so they decied to go for hogwarts. they got back on horses and rode to the platform nine three forty and went to the train to hogwart. They said inside a cabain and waited for train to get to hogwarts at night. when they gotted at hogwarts they went to griffindar comoon room to find a someone to ask about the wolfman. and then they found ron wrealsy and they said "hello ron" "hello argaron and gandalg and indian jones" "do you know who is the raerwolf from the third book" yes his name is proffessor lupus thankyou and so they had got the clue for the riddle with gollom. They got back on theyr horses and rided to the place wheer goleum and the ring was left to soleve the riddel. then back in to the cave. "hello we have the answer" said aragron and then golum came and he said "whats is thes answers mys preshioussess" "the answer is professoir lupus" "yess thats iss thes rights" "Nows yous mysts ones finals riddels tos gets thes wons rings" "Ok what is this ridel I will do it" said gandalt "thes lasts riddles iss yous mustss solvess thes mysteriess of thes huanteds housess ins rohans" and so argaron and fangdalf and indian joens got the horse to rhoan.


	16. Chapter 16 the mysteri machine

On theyre way to roham they met a mysteri machnine and inside the mahcine were scooby do and velma and daffy and fred and shaggy. "hello" said argoan and then fred said "we are going to the haunted house atr rohan to solve a mysteru" "oh we are go their too" and so they got in the machien with scooby and the rest and went to huanted house at rohan. when they arrived the got out and looked at the house it was pained black with broken window and the dor was painted in blord and it said "DO NOT ENTER HUANTED HOSE" and had a crepy metal handale that look like a gargogle. "who will go in first" said shaggy and then indian jones said "I will and so they went in. Insid was some dusty floors and a curtains with a rip in it and a old bookshelve with some old book on and it was very scare. "so where is the ghost" said velma "I will make a trap to entrpature it" and so she put a trap door on the carpet and then they hid behid the bookshelfe to wait for a ghost to come. after a few ours a white gohst came throw the door and then it fell down into the trap. "noooooo" it scraemed but then the velma and shaggy and indian jones and argaron went and tied it up with a rop. "are you the ghost of rohan" said daffy. "yess i aaaammmmm" whaled the ghost and then mask was pul off. it was a old man with a galasses and then he said "I wouldnt have gotten away with it too if not for this meddeling kids! (because that is wat all the mosnters say in the scoodby doo carton) then argaron cut off his head with a sword and it fell on the flor and bled on the floor and then indian jones piecked it up and put it into his pockett.


	17. Chapter 17 professor snake

After theyed got the finfal clue targaron sayed "Now we must kill Volderot before we come bak to the real time." "we will help" said the scooby do people "ok" repied indian jones and so they went back to hogwriots on train. "Now we must go and find proffessor snake" so they wented to the teachers coomon room for look for him. insid they gound professor snake and they said "can you show us the lair of voldesor and the death dealers" "yes I can but first I must make a majic potion for the killing of him" "thank you" and so the snake made his poition and they all went throw secrete passege to the lair of the death feaders. it was a dark pasage and they walked for many ours in drak but eventuall they got to evil lear of deeth feaders. it was evil with many evil cymbol on the walls and inside was a army of them and so snake through his majic posion and it esploded and kill all of the death dealders and their blood went all on the flor and boild. Then voldersomr came and he steped in the blood and pioton and he whaled "ouch what is this sorceri" "i am proffesor snake and I am hear to kill you and youre familie!" and so they did a epik deul. snake did a spelliarmoff spell but it was deflect and then volderomot did a fliepdno but it hit a wall insted. Then they both tyred a abracana dedavara spel but they bownced off each other and failed. then galdanf did a magic blast from his staf and vlodermor was turned into 10,000 peces and spred all arownd the room. "noooooooo!" he scraemed but it was too late. (even thow it is past he is still dead in rael tim aswell) "well done" said indian jones "and now we must to cave to solve the golum riddle, only then we can build a artifect of powar for stop the rest of the drak ones!"


	18. Chapter 18 relic of powar

They rode in the mysteruy machine back to the golem and then he said "sos dids yous solvess thes mysertyss mys preccisouses" "yes we did her is the prof" said gandalf and he showed the head of the huanting ghoist. so gulloom handed the ring. "hooray we have got the won ring" cheared gandalg. "ok what we do next" mentioned argaron. "now we must go back to the real tim and make the relic of powar to sop the drak ones!" "yes that is good" and so they got docrtr who to come with the tardise and take the back throw the time warp. they met the others at the castel and said "we have got the won ring now we can build relic to expldoe all the dark ones and we can save the world!" then froido said "how to make the relic" "hmm I dont not no?" repoled indian jones. "I know we can ask gimile he is dwaf and he can do the smithing maybe he can make relic of power aswell. answerd hagridn. so gimli tooked the crystal scull and ring and holey grail and put them all into secet fire to make a artifect of power. "who has the sterngth to use this artifact of power" said gandals "only a hero can use it". "WE ARE ALL THE HERO!" said king aruthr and he broke the artifact into may peices of different weaons and gived one to each. Aurther had a magic exabluber, lord of rings had magic sawds (except logolas he has a bow instead), harry and profesor snake and hargrind had specal wand, doctor who had a powar screwdiver, the scoodyboo had a magic scooby snakks and indian jones had magik pistol. "now we are realy to fight the dark ones!" said ageoein. "i agree" said eberyone.


	19. Chapter 19 the teribel army of drak ones

Meanwhile the rest of dark ones had been billding masive force to take overr the wole wrold. there was ebil sekelton and zombie and ghost and spiriti and nazis and russian and also daleks from drc who and ringwreaths and the ringwrath dragons and orcs and darknights from mordered and the lick king had broughted deathwing from the wold of warcraft catatcalsm espansion pack and a bunch of more skelton and zombie. the man who was half a bat are the general aswell. "those patecthic heroes cannot sop us!" roared deathwing and so the armi chared at him and start to march to take over he world. it was the bigest army ever made even bigger than orc army from lord of rings movie there was ober 1 milion soldiers in it aswell. the started to go all ofer the world and attack all the towns and only king aruther and indian joens and the rest could stop them! "but we need more warrior" said gandalg "there is not enouf" and so they went to get more for final battel. they found lancelto and the nights to help and ron and hermoeine and bumbledor and mad eye mouldy from harypotter and also they found some magic armors to wear in the crepy castel and some makic potions of healing for medicening them. and then they saw the dark army. "we will battle tomrrow but now we must get a rest" said frodo and so they had some pizzas and chocolate bisquits for tea and then they sleepd until the morning. in the morning they had some brekfast and did perpaired for the final battel to decied the fate of the world.


	20. Chapter 20 final battle part 1

In the moring it was the final battle to save the world from the evil armi of drak ones. everyone was ready for the figth agaenst the dark ones and then the dark ones atacked! first was a army of 1000 sekelton and it was lead by a sekelton boss with a horrib helmet made off bones and pianted in blood and then the sjketlons attacked. gandalf did a magik and all the skeleton were nocked down but then the second wave arracked! the second army was a army of ghost. it was leaded by a big ghost of a dragon that was invissibel and it had blodd dripp from its mouth and clauws. there was ober 2000 of skeleons aswell and they attacked the people from harypoter and then the ghost did a ghsot whale and then harry pottr got sacried and fell on the flor. the ghjost dragon cane and he did a ghost breath and the breat hitted profesor snake. professor snake did a abaranka dedarabera spell to kill the dragon but then the breath was too powarful and he died. "professor snake" cryed ron "oh no" but the fight conturnued. some zombie came and aatacked the lord of the rings and it was led by a zombie wizard who was a zombvie of the man from hary potter who was evil and then he did a spel and it was blast and argaoan was hit! "oh no i am hitted" complyand agaron but legolas did a arrow shot and it kill all the evil zmobie. "good job leoglas" mentoned gimli and then anothur armi attacked. this army had a bunch of ringwrath and some orc and theny attacked scoobu do and the mysteri mahciine. then velama did a trap and it tarptped all the zombie but then one eated daffy and then fred said "nooo i love you daffy i never did tell" but it was too late and a zombie ate her. then fred giffed the magick scooby snaks to scooydoo and shaggy and then they did on a rampase and kill every zombie and sekelton in the whole drak one armi evern the boss skeleon."oh no the armi has been defeeted" sceraemed volcerot "how dare they kill it" "that is bad" agree lick king what will we do now" "we will sent the bat man" relyed the russian women from indian jones and krystal skull. "ok" said mordered "the bat man is very powr he can kil them" and so the bat man attacked. he had a bunch of evil bat over 5000 off them and also 20 giant bats the size off a elphant or maybe efen bigger than that. the evil bat man bighted gimli and he died but ten eyeowin did a slash and she hitted the bat man and his blod poored all over the flor and then he sent a giant bat to kill ageowin and then she died. "hahaha" laufed the bat man "I am indestrivincible i cannot be killed by anyone not efen agegowin" "oh now he is very powar what wil we do agaist the bat man" complayined hagrid "i dont know" said legolas "I know I can sent him back to the past" mentien dr who and so fred and velama did a trap to send the batman into the tradis and then he went insid and dr who pulls the lever and sends him back to past tim. "now we must defeat the head drak ones" said argaron "yes" agreed king aurther and then we have saved the wrorld from the evli!.


	21. Chapter 21 final battle part 2

The final battle was contuned and the good team went to fight the head drak ones to save all the people in world. There was mordered, lick king, the ghost of voldermor that had come back to live and also the russoan woman and deathwing and suaron and then they all laufed and said "not even you can stop dark ones we are the most powarful people that ever lived" "we will try" said gandalt and then they carged into the fight. gandalf, argaron, gimuili and legolas and frodo fighted the ghost of vodlermor and his death deeler ghost who had made it back from past. indian jones fights saueron. king arthir and lancelt and the knights foughts against lick king and deahthwing. hary ron hagirnd heromeine and bumbledore and mad eye moony fighted the russioan woman and fred velama scooby and shaggy vs mordreed and morgana the evil zorcerses. (dr who did not fight as he was taking the bat man back to past time). gandalf did a magic blast on the ghost of voldemror but it went throw his bodie and then voldermort laufed "ha ha i am already dead what can kill me now" argaorn tried to do a stab with his magik sword but it didnt work and then frodo said "I know agraorn can sumon the ghost form the third movie to kill voldermor gohst" and so he did sumon them and the lord of ring ghost won. meanwhile indian jones was fire bullet at sauron and he was hit and he did a evil roar and smashed indian jones with a masive mase like in the movie and indian jones ducked. then he did a shot into swaurons eye and sauron fell down and he died and then his blood poored all down the floor and the blood bioled away. and then king aurthr and kinghts were attacking deathwing and the lick king was riding him and deathwing did a fireblastr and it kill a few knghts. "deathwing has destroied the world of watcraft what chance do you have" roared lick king and then lancelot speared deatwhing with a lance and he bleeded fire blood and then deathwing died. "deathwing" said lick king sadenly and then he said "i will avanege jim" and he slash lanceltot with his lick king sword and then lacentlot was riped into two pieces. "you kill lancelto you monster not so fast I will kill you!" cryed arurthr and he threwed excaliubr at lick king and it stabed him in the chest and he fell off and died on the floor. and then the harypotter people were fighting the russian and she fired some bullet but hary did a protecoter spell and the bulet was deleflected. and then bumbledore turned her into a rat and she said "no you cannot stop us we are the drak ones" but then hargind stamped on the rat and the harypoter had won. the last battle was scooby do vs mordred and morgana and morgana did a spell on velma and turn her into a frog and then she laufed "we can stop you i am the most powar sorcercess in the world" but then fred used the scoouby snakes and scoby doo attack them and kill with savage bite. and then all the drak ones were dead and everyone cheered the world is saved! "but I never did get to keep holey grail" mentioned arthur sadently as they waked back to their homes in the new safety world. afterward all the ones who had not ben killed had a big party with cheese and pizzas and burger and other tasti and eberyone was invited.


End file.
